Tub Talk
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: While having a nice relaxing bath together, Mickey and Minnie recall some memories while making some new ones. The mice exchange some playful banter while having fun messing with each other and just relaxing together. MickeyxMinnie fluff.


Author's note: Hello, and welcome to my 43rd Disney story! This one just popped into my mind one day and I just went with it. I also want to thank my best friend for the title of this story, and for her support on it and help with it. Thanks pal!

This story is rated M but there is nothing sexual in it. Although I have contemplated doing a second variation that does feature said content... Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

 **TUB TALK**

* * *

Step. _**Thud**_. Step. **_Thud_**.

Of all the silly things to happen, this was definitely on the list of the silliest.

One step, and one hobble at a time, she made her way up the steps to the porch. Before she could say anything, the door was opened by the one standing attentively next to her.

"Gosh... I'm real sorry, Min..."

Step. _**Thud.**_ Step. _**Thud**_. She stopped. "Of all the things to slip on, why'd it have to be a banana peel?"

What they'd hoped would be a calm day relaxing in the park turned into a trip to the doctor's office. The mice were taking a nice stroll when Minnie slipped on a banana peel. She insisted she was fine, apart from a sore ankle as a result of her trying to catch herself, but Mickey insisted on taking her to the doctor. All she had was a sprained ankle. But good luck telling her worrywart of a husband that.

"Well..." he said, closing the door behind them, "th' good news is ya just sprained yer ankle."

Although she was grateful for his optimism, she also knew one other thing. Tilting her foot, she showed him the cast she wore. The one he _made_ her wear. "Exactly. I was fine, Mickey. Yet you make me go to the doctor anyway."

He rubbed the back of his head meekly. "Aw... I just wanted t' make sure ya didn't break yer ankle."

"Mm-hm. And the cast?"

"I wanted t' make sure ya didn't bump yer foot against something an' make it worse."

Minnie rolled her eyes with a sigh. She knew how much Mickey worried. Though she was grateful for his care and concern, it was times like now that he seemed to... overdo it. But she couldn't be mad at him. She knew he meant well. She held out the crutches - again, Mickey's insistence. "Here. I don't need these."

"But yer foot?"

"I'm fine, Mickey," she assured. "I've sprained my ankle before. No biggie. In a few days it'll be back to normal." She took a few steps toward the steps leading upstairs.

He took them and watched her hobble slightly toward the stairs. "Where ya goin'?"

She stopped, turning her head back to her husband as she placed her hand on the railing. "I'm going to take a nice warm shower and soak in the tub."

"But what about yer foot? Can ya take a shower with yer foot like that?"

"Of course I can."

"But what if ya feel a pain and then ya slip and fall?"

She tilted her head. "Now you're just being paranoid."

"Ya slipped on a banana peel. That's somethin' _I'd_ do," he pointed out.

"Hey, things like this have happened to me before." She remembered the time she tried to deliver a pie to Daisy, the time she tried to help the duck out with her bow sale, just to name a couple.

"Yeah, but I'm th' bigger klutz, here. Yet _I_ missed the banana."

"Only because I found it first," she added with a giggle.

He laid the crutches against the wall before stepping closer and scooping her up in his arms, making her squeak in surprise from the sudden motion. "I'll help ya shower. That way ya don't have t' move around as much."

She grinned. "Uh-huuh. Ya sure you're not using that as an excuse to get to see me naked?"

He gave her a smirk. "Why would I need one? I get to see ya like that a lot anyway."

Her cheeks pinkened as she giggled, giving his nose a playful poke. "Very true."

"'Sides... If I wanted t', I'd put some whipped cream on ya and gobble ya right up!"

Her cheeks burnt red at the thought, her arms going around his neck, giving him a grin. "Hhmmm... Well, I don't see that being out of the question later..."

He gave her a look. "Not sure we should be doin' _that_ with yer ankle like it is."

Her head tilted, a non existent brow raising. "Oh, now you're just being a bore."

He laughed. "Hey, remember when ya accidentally split my 'atoms' that time we were in bed?" He was referring to the time they were having some fun and her legs were twitching a bit too wildly and knocked him in his coconuts. Something she felt incredibly guilty over, and still wasn't fond of remembering even now.

"Hey, I still feel bad for that." She pursed her lips, giving a pout. "Besides, I can't help what my legs, or my body, does when you've got me in the moment. I can't control myself." She giggled. "What can I say? Your tongue, and another certain part of you, send me over the edge."

"Hey, yer not without some great skills of yer own," he remarked.

Her feet kicked back and forth as she giggled. "Hee hee! I'm happy you think so."

By now he was already at the top of the stairs and walking into the bathroom.

She remembered something she had set aside for a moment like this and decided to go ahead and use it. "Hold on a sec."

He stopped and looked at her.

"I've got some candles just for when we _are_ in the tub together. They're in the bedroom, under the bed at the bottom in a box."

"Yes, ma'am." He set her down on the toilet seat and sprinted off down the hall.

"Ya know I _can_ move, right?" she called with a smile.

"Don't hafta!" she heard him say back. She shook her head with a sigh. After a couple seconds past... "The light blue box?"

"Yeah."

A few more seconds of silence.

"The one with 'Our Fun Time Candles' written on it?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Yeees."

"Which ones should I bring?"

She thought back to the last time she went shopping and the ones that she'd bought. "There should be a couple of strawberry scented ones."

"Got it." A few seconds later he came back through the door, holding the candles and a box of matches.

She nodded. "Yep, that's the ones."

He lit the candles and placed it on the sink then turned off the light. The soft glow filled the room, giving a nice romantic setting. He closed the door then walked back over and turned the water on. He reached for the bottle of bubble bath and poured some in. Closing the cap, he set it back on the shelf.

"You're getting in with me, right?"

He looked at her to see her looking up at him with a grin. He sort of thought he'd just sit on the toilet and if she needed him he'd be there. But it would seem she had other plans... "Uh, y-yeah. I can."

"Good. 'Cuz it's a lot more fun with two."

"Definitely agree with ya on that, ha ha!"

After chuckling, Minnie glanced over and noticed the shampoo bottle, and remembered it was almost empty. "Oh, dear. We need some more shampoo." She started to get up absentmindedly until he placed his hands on her shoulders, sitting her back down.

"Nu-uh. I'll get it." In a flash he dashed out of the bathroom.

She blinked then shook her head. "My, goodness, he's so persistent."

"What kinda shampoo do ya want?" came his voice from the bedroom.

"The mango peach scented one," she answered. She looked over and noticed the tub was full enough for the both of them. Leaning over, she turned it off. "Do you want me to go ahead and get in?" She cast a glance back to the door with a grin, eyes half lidded. Truth be told, she didn't want to get in just yet. And she knew he didn't want her to. She wanted to wait. It was more fun getting undressed together.

He came back into the room at that moment, carrying the bottle. "Here ya go, m'lady. One bottle of shampoo." He closed the door with his foot and gave a bow.

"Oh, why, thank you. My, such a gentleman." She giggled.

He held up what he held in his other hand and laid it on the cabinet. "I also brought our gloves. I didn't know what clothes ya wanted t' wear, so I couldn't get those fer ya."

She smiled. "It's okay. Thanks for the gloves, though. I'll get my clothes later when we're done. So, ready to get in?"

"Yep!" He reached to set the bottle inside the tub on the shelf.

"Sooo do ya wanna watch me get undressed?"

 **SPLOOSH!**

He glanced back to her, muzzle red as he glanced down at the bottle floating on the water. "Well, I, uh... *Ahem...*"

Minnie raised a hand to her mouth, giggling. He was adorable when caught off guard sometimes.

He fished the bottle out and set it on the shelf. "Uh, yeah! I can," he said, turning back to her. Then he remembered her ankle. And then he thought of her trying to take her dress off and falling. He raised his hands, stopping her mid button as she had already unbuttoned the button on her dress. "Better let me help ya. Yer leg..."

Minnie couldn't help as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Mickey... I _can_ stand, y'know? It's just a minor sprain."

"I know, Min. But I just don't want ya t' hurt yerself more."

She could hear the concern in his voice. He really was just trying to look out for her. And even if it might seem a bit excessive at times, she couldn't help but feel flattered. "I know you don't." She raised a hand to take his hand. "But I'm fine. I've got you here with me, right?"

"Of course!" He knelt down on one knee on the floor in front of her. "And I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya!" He winked.

"Aw, Mickey..." She raised her hand to cup his cheek as she leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "But I can do some things on my own."

He sighed, and gave a nod. "I know. And yer right. Sorry if I'm smotherin' ya."

She chuckled. "If you're smothering me, I'll tell you. I just don't want you to stress yourself out or worry so much about little ol' me. Especially when we're together in our own home."

"Yeah, I guess I was startin' t' go a tad overboard."

She held up her hand, holding her index finger and thumb just short of an inch apart. "Just a smidgen." The two shared a chuckle together. Then she gave a wink. "C'mon. The sooner we get undressed the sooner we can relax."

He stood and gave a salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

The mice got undressed and Mickey helped Minnie take off her cast. Minnie took off her wedding ring and laid it gently on the cabinet next to the sink. Mickey took his ring off and laid it next to Minnie's. After tossing their clothes into a hamper, he held her hand as she stepped over into the warm water. He got in after her, sitting down behind her. She didn't waste any time and scooted closer. His legs were spread so she rested her hip against him, making sure as to not squish anything... delicate, and rested her side against the side of his body, her cheek resting on his shoulder. She sighed as she settled against him, feeling the warmth of his body and the warmth of the water.

"Now _this_ is how a soak in the tub should be," she said, nuzzling her cheek against him contently.

"Ya got that right." Mickey lifted his head, smelling of the scented candles. "Wow, those candles ya got really do smell good."

"Hee hee, don't they?" She titled her head as she looked up at him. "I loved how they smelled. I could just imagine how it would be to have a couple of them lit as we relaxed in the tub, the bed, or on the couch together."

He tilted his head, giving her a grin. "Ohh, so ya already planned on this, huh?"

She gave a crooked grin as her muzzle pinkened. "Yes, I did. So I'm guilty of planning ahead. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

He tilted his head in mock thought. "Hmm... Well... I could..." He looked at her with a devious grin, then started tickling her exposed stomach. "This!"

"Ahh! Ha ha! Mickeeey!" she squeaked with laughter, squirming around.

He stopped his tickle attack, letting her relax again. "Or... I could do this." He leaned close and kissed her.

"Mmm. I like both. But I prefer the latter," she said, resting a hand on his chest. After sharing a gaze she nuzzled against him again. The soreness in her foot was long forgotten. Relaxing with him, naked, just made her feel so relaxed. Then her eyes opened as she remembered something. "Shoot. I should've brought some strawberries and chocolate in here for us to snack on." Then she gave a wave of her hand. "Ah, well, we'll do that next time."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll have _many_ more chances, heh!"

She looked up, giving him a grin. "Hee, you know it." She closed her eyes again, resting against him. She could feel the soft rise and fall of his chest, and the soothing way his fingers stroked her arm. Suddenly, her body was jolting. Her eyes opened as she started to shake. She heard her companion chuckling and since her body was against his, his chuckles made her upper body shake. She looked up to him, grinning herself. "Hey! I'm trying to relax here!"

"Ha ha! Sorry."

"What's so funny?"

"I was jus' thinkin'." His head leaned back, his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. She kept quite, waiting for him to continue. "I dunno. Fer some reason I thought about that time I had a seal in my bathtub."

An eyebrow raised on one side. "What on earth made you think about that?"

"Ha ha. Dunno. Yer squirmin' when I tickled ya made me think of it, I guess."

Her back pulled back slightly, her body lifting up a bit. "You saying I squirm like a seal?"

He chuckled. "Aw, no. Yer a lot cuter when _you_ do it."

Her cheeks flushed, flattered by the statement.

"But boy, that sure scared the heck outta me."

"It would me too." She shivered. "Ooh! Makes me think of those horror movies where something is suddenly in the bathtub with you."

"Well, ya _do_ have somethin' in the tub with ya now."

She gave him a grin, tilting her face upward. "Yeah, and I'm real glad it's you and not something scary." She nuzzled her nose to his.

It took a second before it sunk in. "Hey, ya sayin' I'm not scary?" He felt a bit insulted. What about all those times he dressed up for Halloween?

She giggled. "You're kinda too cute to be scary."

He opened his mouth to reply but then stopped as her comment sank in. But then he decided to ask anyway. "But what about when I dress up fer Halloween?"

"Hee hee! You're still cute," she replied.

"Not scary at all? Like... none?"

She lifted a finger to her lips. "Well, it's not that you aren't scary. It's just that I'm not scared of you. You're too adorable, heh heh!"

He huffed, his cheeks turning red.

"Now that time you turned into a giant spider, that kinda freaked me out." She remembered when Mickey had been bit by a tiny spider at Doc Static's lab, and how he had changed into a giant mouse-spider. Which sucked for her because she was scared of spiders at the time. And still had a little fear of them.

"Maybe, but ya still helped me."

She had to conquer her fears if she wanted him back to normal. Thankfully, Doc Static was able to use some of her mousy DNA to turn him back to normal. "Well, of course I did. I knew you were still you." Her cheeks flushed, her finger now drawing doodles on his chest. "I wanted you back to normal. Back to your cute mousy self. I couldn't just leave you."

"I still can't believe ya faced yer arachnophobia just to help me."

She smiled. "Well, there's a line from a movie that sums it up really well. 'People do crazy things when they're in love'." They shared a smile.

"I was also thinking about before we got married."

"Ohh?" Her head tilted, curiosity piqued.

"I remember there were a few times when I took a shower... I'd think aboutcha."

Her cheeks pinkened, her grin widening. "Ohhhh?" She wondered... "Go on." Would he tell her about some fantasy he had of her? She would totally be fine with it. Might even use it in the future.

He raised a hand to rub behind his head. "Yeah. I'd wonder... I'd wonder if we'd ever be takin' a shower together."

"That sounds a little pervy," she grinned. Though she wasn't upset by it. In fact, she was flattered. Truth be told, she had had similar thoughts as well.

"Yeah." His head leaned back again. "I'd think about ya. I wondered what it'd be like... to wash yer back for ya. T' carry ya while yer wrapped in a towel. T' feel ya like I can now. T' smell yer shampoo."

"Aw, Mickey..." It didn't sound as pervy to her as much as it did romantic and sweet. Just a special moment between them. A moment of trust, of fun, and happiness.

He gave her a grin. "I knew ya had the squeaky bath toy of me."

Her cheeks burned red. The squeaky toy of him was new. She just got it a few days before and he hadn't seen it. So it was a little embarrassing for his first viewing of it to be in one of her cartoons. "Hey, it's a collectible! ...And it's cute. ...And it squeaks. ...Like you, but that's beside the point!"

He laughed. "Well, I knew ya had it. So I hoped it would never be a replacement for me."

She smirked and gave him a light flick on his nose. "Now you're just being silly. Yeah, I have it, but I've got something better. The real thing. It could never replace you."

"That's not the only thing ya have with me on it," he added. No, far from it. She had a lot of things with him on them.

She groaned slightly. "Gah! Okay, so I might be a _little_ addicted to you and collect some toys of you. Woopity doo! If it's wrong then I don't wanna be right, okay? Sheesh!" She hide her face against his chest as he started to laugh.

"Never said it was a bad thing. Just that I wondered what else ya might use that toy for..."

She looked up, her eyes narrowed, cheeks flushed. "Now you _are_ being a perv. You know I never used that toy like _that_. ...Not that I never thought about it... But I didn't 'cause I was saving myself for you. You know that." The thought of using the toy had crossed her mind, she admitted it. But she never used it for _that_ purpose. She wanted to save herself for him and him only. And it was totally worth the wait.

"Hey, it was still a hot thought," he grinned.

She grinned. "Oh, so you'd rather me use a toy instead of you?"

His eyes widened. "Nononono!

She burst into laughter at that. "Ha ha, got you!" She stopped her giggles and smirked, giving him a light flick on his nose. "You big ol' perv."

"But getting back on topic..."

She chuckled. "Yeah, that was _waay_ off topic, heh heh."

"A seal in yer bathtub... Not exactly a fun thing to have."

Minnie giggled, thinking back on the event. "Yeah. What did you think it was anyway?"

Mickey rubbed the side of his head. "Gosh, I dunno... All I knew was I was wasn't alone."

She snickered, thinking back to his cartoon as she looked up at him with half lidded eyes. "It was also one of the first times I got to see how cute and hot you looked wearing a towel around your waist."

He swallowed. Hard. His cheeks now beginning to burn.

"And not once didja think that just maybe, I snuck into your tub when you weren't looking," she added playfully.

His cheeks reddened. "At the time, no. That didn't cross my mind." After a few seconds of silence, he spoke. "Wouldja have?"

"Hm?"

"Snuck into my tub?"

This time it was her turn to blush. "Well, no... We weren't married at the time, so no I wouldn't have."

"So what about when you took a shower or bath?"

Her head tilted, curious. "Whaddaya mean?"

He grinned lightly. "Well, ya asked me what I thought about when I took a shower. So what about you? Before we tied the knot?"

Her cheeks flushed again as she gave a soft smile, her body relaxing as her body slid down his in the water. She sighed. "It was lonely." She thought back to the time's when she'd take a shower or relax in the tub. Sometimes when a storm was raging outside and she sat alone in the tub, she wished he was there with her. She wished she could feel his strong arms wrap around her and hold her. Sometimes he'd be away working on a case or something and she wished he was there with her or that she was with him. "I often thought about what it would be like... how much fun it would be for us to shower or bathe together."

"Really?"

Her head lifted, looking up at him. "Mm-hm." She giggled and gave a smirk. "What, you thought you were the only one that had fantasies about us in the tub together? Ha ha, nope!"

"Well, uh, yeah. ...Guess I did, heh."

She grinned. "Well, you weren't. Though not all of mine were on the pervy side."

He quirked a brow. "Not all? So some of 'em were?"

Her cheeks flushed as she sighed. She rested her chin on his chest. "Yes. Some were. Ya happy now?"

He grinned. "Sooo? What were some of those thoughts, huh, huh?" He poked her nose, making her giggle and blush.

"Oh, you know... Basic stuff," she answered simply. "You pinning me against the wall, me on top of you, you on top of me. Something with some whipped cream. Y'know, standard kinky stuff."

He loved how casually she said it. Though she also said it with a hint of playfulness, which made the way she said it even hotter. "Standard kinky stuff? That sounds a little more than 'standard' there, toots."

She grinned, moving her face closer. "And? You got a problem with it?"

He shook his head. "No, no. It actually makes me feel better."

She quirked a brow. "Oh?"

He grinned. "Yeah. I used to wonder what ya'd look like with some whipped cream on ya."

She blushed but chuckled as she walked her index and middle finger up his body. "Heh heh... Good thing I got another can. I can put some on you. I could totally go for some Ah La Mouse with whipped cream for dessert..."

He gave a sideways grin. "Ya tryin' to tease me?"

She hummed as she rolled her body slightly, her cheek resting on his upper chest again. "Hm, maayybe~. Hee hee!"

Something she said though made his thoughts shift from the current mood to something else. And a pang of guilt ran through him. "Ya said ya were lonely..."

She regretted telling him that. She knew how he was, how easily he was to feel guilt when it came to her. But she also didn't like keeping things from him, so she wanted to tell him. Not to make him feel guilty. But as a comparison. From then to now. "Mickey." Her hand raised to rub his cheek. "Yeah, it was lonely sometimes. I'd be in the shower or lie in bed and it was just me. Even if I knew you were just minutes away I still had a strong urge to have you next to me. But that was before I became your wife and you my husband. Now I don't feel lonely anymore." She chuckled. "I still have those strong urges to have you next to me, but that'll never change. Now we're married. Now I don't sleep alone anymore, and we take a shower or bathe together a lot. So please don't feel bad, okay?.

He smiled, and raised a hand to touch hers as his other rubbed up and down her bare side. "Thanks, Min. I won't let ya sleep, shower or bath alone anymore. Not while I'm here." He wiggled his non existent brows. "And I mean that in both th' sweet and pervy sense."

She grinned a crooked grin before bursting into giggles, hiding her face against his chest. "You big lovable perv." She leaned up and kissed him lightly. She suddenly thought of another memory, which made her giggle.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Hee hee! Remember that time you called me up on that big communicator and I had just got out of the shower?"

He thought back to when Professor Von Drake let him experience the future, letting him use a big monitor to call up Minnie. "Oh, yeah! Boy, ya sure looked cute wearing only that towel and yer bow."

Her cheeks flushed.

"One of the few times I got to see _you_ wearing only a towel too," he grinned.

Her muzzle burned hotter, unable to not smile at his comment.

Then he laughed. "Boy, ya sure ripped that robot to shreds, ha ha!"

She huffed, her lips pursing. "Well, what did you expect me to do when that curvy robot rolled up next to you?"

"Ya were so mad ya burned the face cream ya had on right off! Ha ha!"

"Hmph! I wanted to rearrange its circuits..." she muttered.

He managed to stop chuckling before he spoke. "Ya mangled it! Ya ripped it int' pieces! One sock and it was a pile of bolts!"

"Well... it got what was coming to it," she defended, still not the slightest regretful of her actions.

"And ya actually thought I'd leave ya for... What didja call it?"

"A curvy mouse droid."

"Yeah, that! Ya actually thought I'd leave ya for a bucket o' bolts?"

She very easily remembered when she first saw the robot. And when it addressed her guy in the manner it did, that made her blood boil. She couldn't deny her own jealousy and rage when she saw some curvaceous female android, that just so happened to made to look like a ultra female mouse, saunter up next to him. And when she heard the professor mention a "personal assistant", she couldn't help it that she wanted to rip the machine into a million pieces. She knew she wasn't exactly on the curvy side. Never was. She was slender; narrow waist, flat stomach, nearly equally flat chest, and hips that had a little curve to them. Her hips, waist and chest were no where near comparison to the female android. She was athletic, yes, having done a lot of sports and exercised a lot. She stayed fit, both intentionally with normal exercise and unintentionally with the "exercise" she and Mickey did together often. Very, very often.

"I couldn't help it," she said with a defeated sigh. "I'm not exactly shaped like an hourglass, F.Y.I., and then here comes this shapely floosie rolling up next to you." She also couldn't deny she wanted to knock the professor's lights out for even making the darn robot in the first place. "I'm like a stick figure and it was an upside down pear on top of another right side up one."

"Ha ha! Aw, gosh, Min... Yer cute and beautiful the way ya are. I don't want ya to be like that robot."

Her cheeks flushed as she looked up to him, eyes a little wide. "Really?"

"Honest! Ya wouldn't be my little Mins if ya looked any other way." His warm smile just made her body turn to mush.

"Aww, Mickey..." She rubbed her body lovingly against his. "You're the best." She leaned her face up closer, her face just inches from his. "I love you." She wasn't self conscious about her body. Never really had been. She was happy with her size, and was happy Mickey was too. Though she couldn't help but get a little jealous when a curvy woman neared Mickey. Okay, so she could more than a little jealous when it came to the robot _and_ might have destroyed it with a single punch _and_ also kicked her boyfriend's butt _and_ didn't care she did it all wearing just a bath towel, bow and gloves, but still...

"Love you." The two shared a kiss. When they pulled away, she nuzzled against him again. "Besides," he started, "that robot was cold and hard." He chuckled as he rubbed her soft side with one hand and rubbed her arm with his other. "You're soft and warm."

She giggled, lifting her head to look at him. "I may not be some curvaceous robot, but I can still be your 'personal assistant'. Hee hee." She nuzzled her nose to his.

"I may take ya up on that offer, cupcake. But not until yer foot's better." He added the last part a bit sternly.

She puffed out her cheeks as she gave a slight huff. Then she cocked her gaze, giving him a grin. She knew him. There's no way he could wait a week before they did anything intimate. Heck, she knew she didn't really have the patience for it, either. "And just how long do you think you can last?"

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He wasn't sure, really. He just knew he didn't want to hurt her, even if it meant not doing anything intimate for a week or more. "Not sure. I just don't want ya t' hurt yerself worse or fer me t' hurt ya."

She was deeply flattered by his concern, and really admired his resolve to put aside intimacy until she was better. Even now she still found herself being amazed by him sometimes. "Oh, Mickey..." She leaned her head up and nuzzled her nose to his. "Thank you." Then she grinned. "But I _can_ break you if I want to."

His cheeks burned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ulp... Well, y-yeah, I know ya can..."

She nuzzled against him again, her cheek against the upper side of his chest. "But I won't. I don't want you feeling guilty over it."

"I still can't believe ya were actually jealous of a robot."

Her lips pursed as she huffed, tilting her head to look at him. "This again?"

He laughed again. "Ya went all Terminator on that robot, ha ha!"

She eased her body up and gently bite on to the bottom of his ear, giving a soft, playful growl.

"Hey, hey!"

Although he couldn't see it, she was clearly grinning as she tugged gently on his ear with her lips.

"Okay, I give, ha ha!"

She let go, and gently kissed the area she'd bitten. She made sure not to hurt him. Just give him enough bite to shut him up. "Learned your lesson?"

He looked up mockingly. "If I say no?"

She grinned cutely. "I'll bite you again."

"Aannd that's a bad thing?"

She snickered and booped his nose.

"But seriously, ya were actually jealous of a hunk of metal?"

"Yes," she admitted. "You surprised?"

"I just haven't seen ya act jealous that often." It was true. He'd had more situations where he was openly jealous before, but for her, not so much.

"Thankfully, there hasn't been many times that provoked me to be. There _was_ that time you made me think you dumped me for another girl that turned out to be your cousin." She shifted uncomfortably a bit. "Buut I _did_ pretend to date another guy just to make you jealous, so I deserved it." She sighed with a soft smile. "We both learned our lesson there." She lifted her gaze, her mind going back. "And then there was the time I thought you dumped me because you were avoiding me, only to find out later that you were trying to help Chief O'Hara with his date and was keeping it a secret. And the brief moment at the club when I thought you dumped me because I thought you thought you were too good for me."

"I wanted to punch Mortimer fer that one," Mickey said gruffly.

"So did I, hee hee!" Minnie added.

"Gosh, Min, ya know I'd never think that. I've said it before and I'll say it again; Yer the only one fer me."

Minnie smiled warmly, rubbing her hand across his chest. "Aw, Mickey... And you're the only one for me." She held up a finger. "And don't you ever think otherwise, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. And don't _you_ go thinkin' otherwise either."

"Hee hee, aye aye, sir." She touched her nose to his.

"I still say ya looked cute in that towel. But ya look much cuter without it," he added with a wiggle of his brows.

She giggled, rubbing a finger up and down his bare torso. "You big adorable perv." She pressed her lips to his, the two young lovers sharing a kiss for a few second before they pulled apart. Then she eased off him, sitting up in the tub. He sat up next to her. Being small mice, and having a rather big bathtub, the mice were easily able to sit side by side. Granted, their legs were spread and knees bent, with Minnie resting her leg comfortably against Mickey's. The water came up to their chests. Tiny islands of bubbles floated gently on top of the water. Her mind suddenly thought back to another moment in time. "Remember that time we were towed to Hawaii by a monster?"

"Oh, yeah," he groaned, sinking down a bit in the tub. "Boy, that was _not_ what I had planned."

"I still can't believe you were willing to turn yourself into a lab rat just to get that trip." Her breath became airy. "...Just for me."

Mickey smiled a meek smile. "Gosh, Min... Ya wanted to go so badly. Seein' how happy ya were... I couldn't not take ya. I just had t' get th' money somehow."

She placed her hand on his in the water. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"'Cuz I didn't want t' disappoint ya. When ya found out about th' trip, ya just looked so happy. I couldn't let ya down."

Her head tilted, giving a soft smile. "Mickey... Still... All that just for the money? You had your brain put into a monster, got electrocuted. Twice. All for the money?"

He shook his head. "No. For you. I wanted ya t' be happy, Min."

"Oh, Mickey..." Her hand stroked his in the water. "It wasn't the trip to Hawaii, Mickey. It was the idea of going with you. Being able to spend that much time in such a beautiful place with you... That's what I was happy about. Just the two of us, alone, on a romantic getaway."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really." She leaned up and gave him a tender smooch. Then her gaze became stern. "But that doesn't let you off the hook. You took so many risks. You could've been killed." She hated saying that word when speaking in reference to him, but she had to say it to get her worry and frustration through. "I don't want you risking your life for me."

Mickey stopped her. "If yer gonna say yer not worth it, ya are, Min. Besides, you've risked yer life fer me. Am I worth it?"

She looked at him, already knowing the answer in her heart. "Of course you are."

"And if I asked ya t' not risk yer life fer me, wouldja?"

She started to open her mouth but closed it. She already knew the truth. She'd risk her life for him, just as he would for her. It was inevitable. It was an automatic reaction, a choice both made for the other. "No. I still would." She gave a light smile. "I guess we're both hopeless on that one. You won't listen to me and I won't listen to you." He squeaked in sudden surprise when she grabbed his ear and tugged on it. "Still... Don't you ever do something like that again. I watched you get thrown off the roof. I thought you were gone." Her voice started to break as she forced the horrid thoughts out of her mind. "Don't you ever turn yourself into a guinea pig again, got it?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. And thank you." She let go of his ear and took a deep breath. She hated seeing him in danger. She still recalled, unfortunately, how scared she was when she saw him get flung off the building. She wanted to rip the monster in two. And the feeling of euphoria she felt when she heard his whistle and saw him again. When she finally got the hug him, she didn't want to let go. Not after almost losing him.

"Somehow..." he started, mind drifting. "Don't know how... But I still have some memory of what th' monster saw when it was in my body."

Her head titled, curious. "Really?"

"Yeah. I remember ya hidin' that cute lil' swimsuit behind ya and sayin' ya didn't want me t' see it 'till we were on th' boat." He was grinning.

Minnie's cheeks flushed, eyes slightly wide as she looked away briefly. "...I wanted to surprise you. I wanted a suit that would make your eyes pop, heh."

"Anything _else_ ya wanted t' pop on me?"

She smirked and nudged him, making him laugh. "You pervert."

"Gotta say, ya looked real cute an' gorgeous in that suit."

Now her cheeks were even redder, but she was smiling with gratitude. "Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping you would." She cleared her throat. "And you looked pretty handsome yourself in those trunks."

"Ah, thanks. Don't know if it made yer eyes pop though."

She turned to him, giving a half grin, her cheeks nearly as red as his shorts. "Oh, they did when I first saw you. And you made something _else_ on me pop, too..."

Mickey stiffened in the water instantly, clearing his throat loudly, making his wife burst into giggles. He knew what she meant.

"Still, it was a wonderful trip to Hawaii."

"It sure was. And you can really dance th' hula." He remembered seeing her little hips swaying gently as she danced. It made it even better that there was a sunset behind her, making the view even better. Though to him, she out shined the beauty of the sunset.

"Thanks. And hey, you're not so bad either."

"You kiddin'? You weren't th' one that bumped into that tiki torch and knocked it over."

She thought back on the event with a giggle. How adorable and comical he was when he tried to hula. She had to show him how to do it, which she had fun doing. He accidentally bumped into a tiki pole, knocking it over near a table with some fruit on it, nearly setting the table cloth ablaze. Still, it was a fond memory. "Well, yes, but nothing burned to the ground. Everything was fine."

"Yer a natural, Min! Ya hula like a pro!"

Her cheeks flushed again, giving a soft giggle. "Thanks."

"May help that ya have more hips than I do."

She titled her head, her gaze narrowing slightly. "And just what do you mean by that?"

He worked to quickly save his tail from being twisted into a pretzel. "I don't mean it like that! I mean yer a girl. Yer hips are naturally wider than a guy's. Yer just more adept to it. Ya got more swing in yer body than I do."

She giggled, poking his nose with her finger. "Good save, buster. I won't have to put you in a time out in your wheel later."

He grinned. "And just so ya know, I like yer little hips."

"Ooh, extra points, heh heh. And thanks." She touched her nose to his. She was deeply flattered that he liked her as she was. She knew her pelvis wasn't as wide as Daisy's or most other women, but that was become she was naturally small. But they did still have a little curve to them. One he obviously took notice of. Which again, flattered and pleased her. When she resumed her former sitting position, she had an idea. She gently scooped up a small handful of bubbles, held them up and blew them toward him, giggling as she did.

He chuckled and ran his finger through some bubbles, then poked her nose, leaving a sudsy spot on her little black nose. They shared a laugh together. Then Mickey scooped up some bubbles and placed them under his chin, creating a beard. He changed his voice, making an accent.

"I say, my dear, you look positively ravishing this evening."

"Oh, Mickey, hee hee!" Minnie laughed, leaning against him.

He wiped away the bubbles, resting his hands back into the water, save for the one arm he moved around her. Then he realized something was missing from the shelf. Something of hers. "Say, where did ya put that squeaky toy of me?" The toy in question was her bath toy of him.

She giggled, cheeks turning pink. "I put it with some of my other collectibles of you."

"How come?"

She grinned cutely. "'Cuz why keep the toy in here when I have the real thing. You're sooo much more fun than a toy, hee hee~!"

He grinned back, leaning his head back a bit. "Oh? What kinda toys ya talkin' about?"

She rolled her eyes, giving him a nudge with her shoulder. "I mean all the toys. All kinds. You're more fun than any of them." She suddenly burst into laughter. "And you don't require batteries."

"Buzzzzz," he said as he leaned in to the side of her head and nuzzled her ear. She giggled, muzzle turning pink at the sensation, then gave a soft moan as she felt him kiss the side of her ear. He pulled away again, moving an arm around her slender waist.

"Hee hee, like I said. Waay more fun. You're like a plushie!" She rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"A plushie?"

"Mm-hm!" She lifted her head to look at him. "A cute, cuddly plushie."

He gave a cute pout. "Aw, shucks... Not a cool action figure?"

She couldn't help but laugh. Which was quickly followed by a smirk. "Well, now, that depends on what kind of _action_ you're talking about."

He lifted a brow, the edge of his lip going up. "Yeah?"

She nodded, eyes half lidded. "Ohhh, yeah. An action figure doesn't even come close to the action we get."

"So what am I? Like, G.I. Mouse?"

She snickered. "I'd say more like Macho Mouse. Or Kawaii Desu Mickey, hee hee!"

"I'm not like a cool action hero? Or a superhero?"

"Hmm, well, you do have the commando part right, hee hee~!" She'd seen him walking around sometimes in his birthday suit. Which she had no room to talk as she did it sometimes too. They stayed commando together a lot.

"So ya collect toys of me..."

She lifted her head, curious about where he was going.

"All kinds, right?"

"Mm, well, most of them," she replied. "Of course I can't own all of them. I just get the cutest ones."

He gave a half grin. "Isn't the storage building in the backyard mostly full of my collectibles?"

Her cheeks now burned crimson. "Hey, I can't help it if most of your toys are cute!" She huffed, her little formerly peach cheeks puffed out as she looked forward.

"Aw, that's okay, Min. I ain't complainin'. I'm flattered."

She gave a cute grin as she turned to him. "Well, silly, that's what you get for marrying your biggest fan." They shared a smile. "And, hey, I've seen those little plush dolls you've bought of me."

His cheeks turned red. He'd bought some plushies of her a few times as well. "Hey, they're cute!" he defended. She laughed, knowing she cornered him on that one. Then he rubbed her side. "But yer cuter."

"Oh, Mickey... And you're the cutest plushie of them all. And the greatest action figure, too, heh heh!" The two shard a kiss before either spoke.

"So just how many bath toys do ya have of me anyway?" he wondered.

She lifted her eyes, thinking. "Mm, not many. Just a few."

"Hundred?" he grinned.

She turned to him, giving him a slight glare. "No." She thought again. "I have one that squirts water."

He laughed suddenly. "Well, whattaya know! So do I! You."

She turned to him again. She knew what he was referring to. A certain ability she said he unlocked on her after they got married. One that only activated when they were intimate. Her cheeks turned hot pink as she stuck out her tongue. She turned back forward, her eyes lingering on him out of the corner before lowering to the water as she went back to her train of thought. "I have another that floats on the water. It's you in a little boat. And then that one you saw before. It's my favorite of them."

"One thing I never understood..."

She looked up to him.

"Why didja have purple hair dye?"

"I got it by mistake," she answered simply. "I thought it was shampoo because it was sitting right where the shampoo was supposed to be. I was in a hurry so I bought it and didn't think anything of it. I thought it was shampoo. I still had a little left in my other bottle so I didn't need it right away, and I never noticed it. It wasn't until that day I asked you about me giving Pluto a bath that I realized I got the wrong one. Then I accidentally dyed Pluto purple, and, heh." Her shoulders raised as she gave an awkward grin. "You know the rest." She sank her head lower, shoulders going up as she recalled the incident. Then her posture returned as she turned to him. "And no, I wasn't planning on dying my hair that color if that's what you were thinking."

"Aw, I knew ya wouldn't do that." A brief moment of silence past before he looked at her with a grin. "And what about your other hair?"

An eye arched as she grinned. "No. I shave all of that off. Duh."

Mickey chuckled, his mind thinking back to the purple Pluto incident. "And I thought those kinda crazy things only happened t' me."

She pointed to her foot. "I slipped on a banana peel. No, you're not the only one nutty things happen to." She giggled.

He chuckled as well before his mind drifted to another moment. "Boy, O Maley and his band never did get to play at the club, did they?"

"Oh, jeez..." Her head rolled back before she looked to him again. "How many times did we book them and something always came up?"

He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Gosh, I lost count. 'S a good thing he's th' forgivin' type." He laughed. "An' I'm especially glad since he's a cat and I'm-"

"A mouse," she finished with a cute grin. "Hee hee! A cute, lovable little mouse." She leaned close, nuzzling her nose to his. "Hey, maybe we could get them to perform at the garage sometime."

"Nope. Uh-uh! I'm not goin' through that again."

His wife chuckled. "Neither will I."

"But if _you_ wanted t' play at the garage I wouldn't say no," he said, giving her a wink.

She raised a finger to her chin, tapping it. "Hm, I'll think about it." Then an idea ran across her mind, causing her to giggle. "You wouldn't mind it if I walked around the garage naked."

He made no effort to hide it. "Nope. So long as nobody else was there, anyway."

"Well, duh! I definitely wouldn't do that if anyone else was around," she said, then grinned. "But now, if it was just _you_ on the other hand..."

"No, I wouldn't have any qualms against it," he admitted casually, giving a wiggle of his brow. "I'd be totally fine with it. Though I doubt we'd get any work done..."

"I know we wouldn't, ha ha!" She knew them both. It wouldn't take much of them walking around like that before they'd shirk what they were doing and before they'd know it, hours would be gone.

"So what, you've been thinking about walking around th' garage naked before?" he inquired, a brow raising as his lips curled up on one side.

Her cheeks pinkened. "MMMaybe..."

His brow lifted more, his grin still present.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Yes, I have." She pressed her forehead to his shoulder, cheeks blushing as she hid her face from him. But only for a few second before she lifted her head, chin resting on his shoulder. "Ya happy now?" It had crossed her mind. Especially during moments were it was only the two of them, and it was a special occasion. Just the idea of walking up to him wearing nothing and making his blood pressure sky rocket was comical, and fun.

He nodded. "Yep. I'm good."

She grinned, cheeks still flushed. "Baka."

"So what madja want t' walk around th' garage commando?"

She raised her head, sitting upright again. "You own the garage."

"Ah-ah." He raised a finger. " _We_ own the garage."

Yes, it was true that the garage was an investment for both mice. When Mickey came to her suggesting they buy it and open a garage, she thought it interesting. She supported him, and they bought it. Of course, she was the first member on his team at the place. Both owned and ran it. But she also kept up with paperwork, like she did at the club. Naturally, she also worked at the garage, working on the cars and painting them. But she also had her Happy Helper business that she did on the side too.

She gave a half roll of her eyes, smiling nonetheless. She was flattered that he insisted it be theirs. "Okay, _our_ garage. Anyway, you're usually the last one to leave. Sometimes both of us are. And some evenings..." She lifted her gaze a little, eyes not focusing ahead as her mind wandered. "The sunset is just so beautiful."

He recalled the few times he'd caught her standing by the front door, staring out over the town below. And on more than one occasion, if he didn't walk up to join her, she'd ask him if he wanted to. The sight really was breathtaking, an advantage of the garage being so high up on the hill.

She went on, giving a dreamy sigh. "It's heavenly. And so peaceful. And at night when the stars come out and the lights are off and you can see the moon in the river, or the moonlight shining through the skylight of the garage... It's so romantic." She turned to him. "Besides, wouldn't it be fun and kinky to get a little 'adventurous' in the garage at night, hmmm? Some fun under the moonlit sky, the stars visible through the skylights." She batted her long lashes at him, her brown eyes transfixed on his own. Then she grinned. "Oh, c'mon, don'tcha think it'd be fun?"

His cheeks heated up, as did the rest of him. "Ohh, yeah. Again, no work gettin' anythin' done."

"Oh, I beg to differ," she added playfully. "Something _would_ get done." She leaned closer, touching her nose to his, eyes half lidded as she smiled mischievously. "Me." She saw his cheeks suddenly turn a deep red, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"But Chip and Dale stay at th' garage a lot of th' time. How could we get them t' leave? For a few hours?"

"Hmm." She raised a finger to her chin, tapping it as she thought. "Oh, we'll come up with something." Both shared a laugh. Then she sighed contently as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"How does yer foot feel?" he asked.

She lifted her head as she wiggled it and felt a little pain, but not much. "Still a little sore. Nothing major, though." Then, realizing who she was talking to, she turned her head to him. "It's fine, sweetie. Really."

"I still want ya t' take it easy," he instructed.

"I have to walk," she reminded him. "I can't stay off of it completely. I have to walk the soreness out."

"Yeah, I know. But ya don't hafta do it all at once."

She remembered something else. Although she already guessed what he'd say, she wanted to say it anyway. "Sooo... How am I going to work in the garage? And the Happy Helpers office? You do know I'm still going to help out in the garage, right?"

He twiddled his thumbs around each other in the water. "Well, I, uh... *Ahem*... I thought ya could, maybe, take about a week off." He grinned uneasily, and his mouth when flat when she just looked at him with a straight face.

She looked at him, straight-faced. "Uh, yeah, not happening."

"Aw, but, Min..." he started, but was interrupted by her.

"Mickey, I love you, and I really appreciate your concern. But I. Am. Fine." She poked his nose with each last word.

"It still hurts, right?" he said. He knew she was stubborn. Though, he couldn't blame her. And he had to admire her for it.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to stay off my foot until it gets better. I'm not going to let you do everything around the garage by yourself."

"Donald and Goofy are there to help."

She tilted her head, giving him a deadpanned look. "Eeeyeah... Just let that sink in for a second."

He thought about it. Donald, who had a temper like a volcano, and Goofy, who through his own special mixture of fuel, caused all their cars to behave in unpredictable manners. So, yeah, not exactly the most ideal choice. He had an image go through his mind of everything on fire, a compete fallout outside, devastation on a grand scale as the city burned in a sea of fire, and Goofy walking up to him.

"Hey, Mick! I found the wrench ya wanted, ahyuck!"

Then he imagined Donald, and thought of him wrecking the garage with his temper. Mickey's eye twitched. He sunk a little in the water. He knew she was right. She kept the club in order when they had it. If it wasn't for her, he had no doubt the whole place would have went under. Heck, if it wasn't for her keeping his head on straight, he would have went nuts by now. She kept things in order around the garage, same as she did with the club. And she also owned and ran the Happy Helpers business.

"...Yeah. I see yer point. Bad idea."

"Devastation, destruction and chaos?" she guessed casually.

"Yep." He turned to her, knowing she was right. "So ya won't take any time off?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Don't need to."

He sighed. "Fine. But I'm still gonna help ya a little. And I still want ya wearin' that cast so ya don't bump yer foot. Got it?"

She giggled, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. She lifted her face then. "Mickey Mouse, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, keep me around, I hope," he said with a light grin.

"Oh, I already plan on that." She giggled. Then she remembered how she injured her foot and gave a tiny huff. "Still can't believe I slipped on a banana peel, of all things."

"Well, coulda been worse. Coulda been a rubber chicken, ha ha!"

"Oh, gosh," she groaned, pressing her forehead against his shoulder briefly. "If it had been, I would just crawl under something and stay there, ha ha!" Then she rubbed her arm against his. "Thanks again for helping me, Mickey."

"Gosh... Yer welcome, Min. But whut did I do?"

"Well," she said cutely as she titled her head. "You drove me to the doctor, sat in that boring waiting room, and stayed there with me while they x-rayed my foot. And you helped me in the car, drove me home, and helped me upstairs." She giggled. "And thanks for taking a bath with me."

"Ha ha, yer welcome for that, too. Still sorry that put a damper in our plans."

"Oh, no worries," she reminded him optimistically. "Besides, I'm still having fun right here!"

"Me too. Buut..." he grinned, tickling her side with his fingers. "Now I have an excuse to pamper ya."

She snickered before giving him a smirk. "Hmm, funny. Doesn't seem any different than before. You kinda did that anyway."

It was true. Even when she was fine he was still offering to do things for her. Although it did flatter her, she still liked being able to do things herself. She felt bad him doing it all.

He coughed nervously. "Well, this gives me an extra reason."

Eyes half lidded, she placed a hand on his chest. "You really are too sweet, you know that?"

"Not anymore than th' girl sittin' next t' me," he said, giving her a playful yet warm smile as he took her bare hand into his.

"Oh, Mickeyku." She nuzzled him, raising her other hand to rest on his chest.

"Mickeyku?" he asked.

"Yes." She looked up at him. "You like?"

"Doesn't bother me," he responded. She smiled and resumed resting against him. "Remember when Prince Penguin, Pete and Emil Eagle tried to destroy us?" He felt her shudder.

"Unfortunately," she said, then tilted her head upwards. "Not one of my most pleasant memories. We stopped the bad guys and saved the town, yes, but goodness, what they put us through." She started lifting a finger as she counted off. "First Prince Penguin, then Pete, then Emil Eagle." She looked at him again. "You were frozen in ice, fell into a pit, and nearly got trampled by a robot." She shivered. "No, definitely _not_ a fond memory."

He smiled softly. "Hey, we won, didn't we?"

She sighed. "Yeah. And I'm thankful we did. But... all those times I saw you in danger..." Her eyes closed. She couldn't forgot how much it terrified her to see him frozen in ice, to see him be dropped into a chasm. Or the anger she felt at Pete for thinking he'd hurt Mickey. Or the joy she felt every time when she saw her love again. She opened her eyes as she looked at him again. "Still. I'm so thankful you were always okay." She softly stroked his cheek. Then she snickered. "Boy, you were steamed when you thought Prince Penguin had done something to me."

"O' course I was steamed!" he said, voice a slightly higher pitch. "If he had've laid one hand on ya I was gonna skin 'im alive! Make a nice rug for my livin' room."

Minnie laughed. It flattered her that he was so protective over her well being. "Thank you." Then she smirked. "But I _do_ have a good right foot, y'know. And I have a good right fist, too. _And_ I happen to know guy's weak points. They just happen to be jumbled together, ha ha!"

Mickey felt his legs moved together reflectively as he cleared his throat. "Well, I am glad ya can defend yourself."

"Hey, you have to admit those self defense and karate classes are fun," she pointed out.

"Yeah, definitely! You can totally kick my butt."

She laughed. "Hey, you told me to do it! I didn't want to throw you onto the mat, but noooo. You insisted! I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, ya made me hit th' mat before I could blink! And ya didn't hurt me."

She gave him a knowing look. "You wouldn't have told me if I did."

He smiled casually. "Nope."

She nudged him. "Hey! Honesty buster! Important in a relationship, y'know."

"Oh, so ya want me to tell ya if ya hurt me by slingin' me over yer shoulder?"

"Yes! I don't want to hurt you," she protested. "I don't want to have to relocate your arm."

"I want ya to be able t' do yer best without worryin' about hurtin' me."

She smiled. "I'm glad you want me to do my best, but me worrying about hurting you is something you're gonna have to deal with, Mr. Mouse." She nudged him playfully.

He started laughing then. "Now with th' instructor, ya had no trouble throwin' him onto th' mat."

She chuckled, giving a smirk. "Hm-hm, he wasn't you. So no, I had no problem with it." She leaned her face up closer to his. "But, boy, is it fun to do it together. Taking those classes wouldn't be half as much fun if we weren't taking them together."

"Ha ha! You said it! And ya look awesome when yer doin' it, too."

She giggled and nuzzled her nose to his. Pulling away, she rested her head against him again. Several seconds of silence passed before she realized how long they'd been sitting in the tub. She lifted her head to look at him. "We better get on with our bath. Otherwise we'll start getting all pruny."

"Yeah, 'spose yer right." He sat up as did she. She pulled the plug, letting some of the water drain until it was around their waist.

Minnie reached for the soap and wash cloths as the two started soaping them up. She then reached for the shampoo bottles and handed him his. She popped the cap on hers and he instantly caught a whiff of it.

"Mmm, that shampoo smells good."

"Like it?" She held it up, letting him sniff. "Passion Peach Mango. Smells lovely, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It smells real good."

She giggled. "Hee hee! I thought you'd like it. I couldn't resist either. I also got matching body wash, too."

"Really?" he said, a grin forming. "Yer gonna tickle my taste buds if ya smell and taste like that."

She giggled and poked his nose, eyes half lidded, the middle further down than the outsides. "Why do ya think I bought 'em, huh? Hee hee!" She poured some on her head and started shampooing her hair. He did the same as he started washing his. She was closest to the faucet, him being at the back. So instead of using it, she reached for a cup sitting on a shelf and just filled it up with water. "Can you pour this for me while I rinse my hair?" she asked, holding it up as she sat up sideways in front of him.

"Sure!" He took the cup and held it over her head, closer to the back so it wouldn't go in her eyes, and poured it gently as she ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the shampoo. When it was empty, she took the cup and filled it up, then handed it to him again. After a few times repeating this, all the shampoo was gone.

Then she scooted a little closer to the faucet as she filled it up again. Then she turned around to face him, holding the cup in her hand. "Now you."

"Hm?" He tilted his head.

"I'm gonna pour it while you rinse your hair," she said with a cute smile.

"I can rinse it out under th' faucet, or stand and use th' shower," he said with a shrug. "Ya don't hafta do that."

"I want to. You did it for me. And it's fun!"

He chuckled and turned sideways. "Okay, you win."

She poured the water as he rinsed out his hair. She refilled the cup and repeated the process. After a few times doing this, he was done. Next they took the bars of soap and wash cloths and started to wash themselves.

"Want me t' get yer back for ya?" Mickey asked.

"Thanks," Minnie replied sweetly, turning her back to him. He pressed the cloth gently to her back but stopped when he noticed a small scar just about her right shoulder blade.

"Howja get this scar?"

"Hm?" She turned her head around, unsure of what he meant.

He pointed to it, making sure not to touch it in case it was still sore. It didn't look new. Maybe a couple of days old. "Right here?"

Her mind clicked as she remembered it and how she got it. "Oh! I got that at the Happy Helpers office the other day. I thought I told you."

He shook his head. "Nope. Don't believe ya did."

She raised a finger to her bottom lip. "Huh. Thought I did." She lowered it back into the water. "Sorry. Anyway, Daisy wanted to put up another shelf and I accidentally bumped into it as she was carrying it."

"Did it hurt?"

"It stung a little at first but no big deal," she assured him. "Just a scratch."

He was relieved to hear that. "I'll be careful."

"I trust you." She smiled as she felt the cloth pressed gently to her back. He washed up and down her back gently, going slowly and dabbing lightly over the scratch, making sure not to hurt her. He washed up and down her slender back, rubbing over her shoulder blades and the crease in the center of her back. She loved the feeling of being in the tub with him. And while she felt a little guilty letting him wash her back, she couldn't deny she also loved it. It was romantic, sweet, and intimate. It was a moment of trust, of tenderness between them. A moment she cherished and would always.

"Want me t' get yer front?" he asked.

She smirked as she turned her face around to him, looking back over her shoulder. "Yeah, I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Last time he offered to wash her front he sent her over the edge into ecstasy twice before he ever even tried washing her. Then he made her do it again after he did finally wash her. Which she still needed to get revenge for.

"Hey, jus' offerin'," he said, giving a half grin.

She chuckled. "I'll wash my front this time. But I'll let you do it next time, 'kay?"

"Ya got yerself a deal!" Both shared a laugh together.

"Remember when we went on a picnic with Donald and Daisy and you had that crazy dream?" Minnie recalled, the memory coming back to her.

He stopped washing as he tried to think. "Uhhh... Yer gonna have t' help me a little with that one."

She turned back to him, giving a grin. "When you dreamed we were in Athens. You woke up and said you had a scary dream. That we were going to get married."

Mickey shrunk in the tub, his cheeks turning red. "Ohhh... That one, heh..."

Minnie giggled. "Yeah, that one." It was on the drive home he told her everything that happened in the dream. So she understood his reasoning.

He resumed washing her back. "Hey, that was one wacky dream."

She turned her face forward again. "Yeah, it certainly was."

"Boooy, ya sure got peeved at me when I first mentioned the marriage bit."

She turned back to him again. "Gee, ya think? You made it sound terrible. Like you thought it was a bad idea."

"Not t' you, no. But th' whole thing turned out zany in my dream. We were gonna get married, then Goofy showed up an' goofed th' whole thing up."

She giggled, turning back to him again. "It's funny how you were a little scared of marriage before and now we _are_ married."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it is. But ya know I wanted t' save up and get ya a nice ring. And I wanted t' give ya th' wedding ya always wanted, and th' honeymoon. I wanted it t' be special."

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, then leaned back, pressing her upper back against him as she angled herself so the side of her head would rest against his shoulder. She also angled herself so she could look up at him. "I know. And it was sweet of you. Thank you." She nuzzled him before sitting back up straight, facing forward again.

"Yer welcome. Now raise yer arms."

She raised her arms for him. "Now don't tickle me."

"Thanks fer givin' me th' idea."

Her arms slapped back against her sides quickly. "Mickey!"

He laughed. "Aw, I wouldn't do that to ya. Not this time anyway."

She grinned lightly. "Thank you."

"Now raise 'em."

She did so, letting him wash her sides and under her arms. He finished washing her sides and under her arms and gently worked his way up to the base of her little neck as she lowered her arms back to her side.

"Done with yer back," he announced after a moment.

Minnie turned around to face him. "Thanks, sweetie." She then picked up the soap and cloth she'd set aside and made a spinning motion with her finger. "Now I'll wash your back. It's not fair for you to wash mine and me not wash yours."

"Instead of scratch each other's backs, it's wash each other's backs, huh?"

"Ha ha, yup!"

He turned his back to her and felt the cloth pressed gently to his back.

"Ooh!" she said suddenly, sounding excited. "By the way, I got a new dress yesterday. I'll show it to you when we're done, 'kay?"

"When ya went shoppin' with Daisy yesterday?"

"Yup!"

Mickey chuckled, knowing the duck. "Did she annoy ya any?"

"Heh. Doesn't she always?" Minnie answered.

It wasn't that Minnie wasn't good friends with the duck. They were close friends. But Daisy did sometimes have a tendency to bring up crazy topics out of the blue. And one thing she did sometimes was poke fun at the mouse for the difference in their chest size. Or for the mouse, lack thereof.

Minnie went on to explain. "She made a remark about my chest again yesterday."

Mickey turned his head around halfway. "Again?" This wasn't anything new. She'd told him of the duck's quips about the mouse's smaller chest size before.

She sighed. " _Again_." She rolled her eyes. "It was when we passed by Vicky's Secret Stash. She suggested we go inside and see if they had anything new." She giggled, leaning her face around the side of his. "Which reminds me, I gotta show ya what I got. This adorable little underwear set." She loved it that his cheeks turned pink at the mention. She leaned back, continuing to wash his back. "Anyway, she saw these underwear sets and made a mention about her melons."

"Her melons?"

"Well, that's what she called them. She said I couldn't wear the sets as I don't have anything to fill them out with. Said she had melons and I had oranges."

"Well, I'd say more like half an orange. Like two oranges sliced in half-Ow!"

She leaned up to bite his ear playfully. "You just don't learn, do you?"

He laughed. "Nope! I don't learn anything!"

She giggled and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, I like orange slices! Really tender and fun to suck on!" he added with a grin.

Her cheeks flushed before she leaned around to nuzzle his cheek. "Hm-hm, thanks."

"Aw, ya know Daisy."

"Yeah, I know. But she does irk me sometimes, y'know? Raise your arms."

He did as she asked. "Same. Remember when she went on that road trip with us up th' coast?"

"Oh, gosh." She lowered her head, then lifted it back up as she resumed washing under his arms and sides. "How could I forget? All we wanted was a nice drive, just the two of us. And then she invites herself along, annoys us, then scares us half to death when she drives over a waterfall." Minnie lowered the soap. "Done." He lowered his arms and turned around as she continued. "But I wouldn't say the trip was a total waste." She chuckled. "We _did_ still get to be together. Albeit with Daisy, but at least we were together when she left us stranded by the road."

"I dunno how Donald does it," Mickey mused, shaking his head.

"Either he has more control than we give him credit for, or he's just one tough duck," Minnie reasoned.

He laughed. "Probably helps that they're alike."

"Hee hee! You mean like we are," she said, leaning her face closer to his, batting her eyes at him.

"Yep. Definitely," he said as he turned to her fully.

She booped her nose to his then leaned back. "Anyway, back to the story. She poked a little fun at my chest, or lack thereof, heh. So I told her I liked not being my own flotation device. And that I was a proud member of the I.B.T.C.."

He tilted his head. "Th' wha...?

She snickered. "The Itty Bitty Titty Committee."

Mickey laughed. "Way t' go, Min!"

"Hee hee, thanks."

"So did that hush her up?"

"Does it ever?" she asked with a grin as she began to scrub the top of his neck at the base of his neck.

He shook his head, turning back forward. "Nah. Never does."

"But we had a laugh and continued to shop. She bought a few things and I only bought one."

He turned his head around to her again. "Just one?"

She gave a half grin. "I like to shop, but I'm not exactly a shopaholic like Daisy. What I bought we'll both get use out of. A cute little underwear set that'll really knock yer socks off."

"Ha ha! With you, Min, I can't keep any socks on!"

"Oh, Mickey, ha ha!" she laughed.

He turned forward again. "Anyway, I love ya as ya are, Mins."

Her heart fluttered, cheeks heating up. "You mean my flat, ironing board chest?"

"So? I don't want ya to be big. I like ya the way ya are! Small and cute."

"Thanks, sweetie," she said with a warm, appreciative smile, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him from behind. They heard a squish as her flat front pressed against his now soapy back.

Then he turned his body around to face her, prompting her to let go due to the movement. He raised his arms out of the water as he loomed over her slightly with a wild grin. "I love yer tantalizingly tasty an' tiny tatas!"

She sat there looking at him, cheeks deep pink, before she leaned back, holding her stomach as she burst into laughter. "Ha ha ha! Oh, Mickey Mouse!"

He lowered his arms back into the water, smiling as he watched her laugh.

"You silly, pervy, goose," she said when she finally stopped laughing. She leaned forward and nuzzled her cheek to his. "Thank you. You're the best."

"You are, too," he said. "'Member when ya had ladies night at the club?"

She leaned back with a cringe. "Oh, goodness, that was not like I planned. It was just supposed to be a simple, calm night. Show a few cartoons and that was it. But did that happen? Noooo. Daisy and Clarabelle just _had_ to go and make a mess of things." The young mouse huffed.

Mickey laughed. He trusted her to run the show herself, but he had been concerned that it was too much work for the three girls to handle themselves. However, although he trusted Minnie, he'd forgot about Daisy and Clarabelle. "Guess we shoulda..."

"Tied them up and tossed them in the closet until after the show?" Minnie finished.

"Yeah, that woulda worked," Mickey agreed casually.

"I had the whole show planned. Easy peasy. But Daisy wanted to make it about herself and Clarabelle wanted anything and everything to do with bachelors." Minnie gave a half sigh, half huff as she raised a hand in the air. "Was it too much to ask for for just one calm night?"

Mickey gave a chuckle as he turned back around to her. "Was there ever a calm night at the club?"

A moment of silence past before both mice said, "Nooo!" then burst into laughter.

"An' then there was Mortimer as a Chip and Dale dancer dancing on th' table," Mickey said, his voice slightly annoyed.

She made a soft groan, her head lowering as her ears drooped. "That was not my doing." Her face and ears lifted. "Ooh! I could've clobbered Clarabelle over that one."

"Yeah, I remember seein' yer face." He thought back to that night. He still remembered the scene...

* * *

 _The girl mouse's eyes narrowed as her mouth fell agape. Then she turned to the older cow with such an icy glare that Mickey felt chills from. "Clarabelle?!" Minnie shrieked, hands balled into fists which were shaking at her sides. Then she stomped her foot as she raised her fists, wringing them in the air. "Why the heck did you ask Mortimer to do that? And dressed like that?!" Her face was red with fury, eyes narrowed._

 _"Doesn't he look mooarvolous?" Clarabelle said, her hands folding together as she looked out at the taller mouse._

 _The younger female mouse's teeth were bared, clenched. Her fists matched. "Oooh! Well, you can have him!" she said, turning away with a dismissive wave. She turned just then to see a hippo land on top of Mortimer on the table, flattening both him and it. She grinned at the sight of the rat getting flattened like a pancake, but then she let out a slight groan, knowing they'd now be out a table in the budget. "Of all the... Why not Mickey? I'd much rather see him dancing like that on a tab-" Her hands slapped over her mouth, eyes going wide as her muzzle now burned red with embarrassment. She slowly turned to her side, where said mouse stood. His own eyes slightly wide, mouth forming an "o". Her expression was clearly one of,_ Aww, nuts _. Her pupils returned slightly to their normal size as she fidgeted uncomfortably, twisting her purple shoe on the floor as her hands went behind her back. "Eh, heh..." Just then she remembered the show. She gave an embarrassed smile to her boyfriend as she held up her index finger. "Hold that thought." She grabbed Daisy's and Clarabelle's hand and yanked them out on the stage to finish the show. "C'mon, girls!"_

 _While Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle closed the show, some of the guests were already heading toward the exit while others were just getting up to leave._

 _Minnie looked back to the table, seeing the hippo still on it, and the hands and feet of Mortimer sticking out._ _"Daisy, you finish watching the guests. Have Donald come out here."_

 _The female duck nodded. "Sure thing." She sprinted offstage toward the front._

 _Then the mouse turned to the cow. "Help Daisy make sure everyone is gone. Then meet us backstage. "There's a few... things Mickey and I need to take care of." She walked backstage where her boyfriend stood, watching as the guests left, and as his girlfriend walked back to join him._

 _"Guess we're gonna be out a table, huh..." Mickey mused, peeking around the curtain, seeing the hippo smile at the flailing of the limbs underneath her._

 _Minnie sighed. "Yeah." Then she gave a half grin as she shifted her weight to one foot, placing a hand on her hip. "Heh, but it's worth it."_

 _Just then, Donald came running backstage._

 _Minnie glanced at both the mouse and duck, grinning at them. "You boys mind taking out the trash?"_

 _Mickey and Donald looked at each other before grinning wide, and turned to the former table._

 _The hippo lifted herself off of Mortimer, the mouse beneath flat as a sheet of paper. After a moment, he "popped" back his normal self. Sitting up, he rubbed his head. Then he saw Minnie, Mickey and Donald standing in front of him. Minnie with her hands on her hips, Mickey and Donald with their arms crossed. "Minnie! So did you like my performance?" the mouse asked._

 _Minnie's eye narrowed as she grinned, and raised a hand to snap her fingers. "Boys."_

 _Mickey and Donald grinned, the duck smacking his knuckles into his palm. Mortimer gulped._

 _The backdoor flung open as the taller mouse was flung outside in the back alley._

 _Mortimer groaned as he was tossed out the back door into the back lot. "Hey! What gives? You can't kick me out!"_

 _"Indecent exposure," Minnie said, her stare firm on him as Mickey and Donald stood with their hands on their hips._

 _Donald laughed as he walked off back into the club. "So long, ya big palooka! Wak wa wa wa!"_

 _"But that's what I'm supposed to do on Ladies Night!" the older mouse protested._

 _"Not unless it's authorized be Mickey and I, which it was_ not _," Minnie retorted, crossing her arms._

 _The mouse stood up. "But what about my clothes?"_

 _Minnie smirked. She knew how much the mouse didn't like the cow. "I'll have Clarabelle bring them to you." She narrowed her gaze. "Alone."_

 _Mortimer's eyes widened before he bolted down the street, hands waving in the air. "No! Keep 'em! I don't want 'em! Gahhh!"_

 _"Oh, Clarabelle!" Minnie called. The cow appeared at the doorway and Minnie pointed to Mickey, who held Mortimer's clothes. Eyes half lidded and narrowed, smiling a devilish smirk, she pointed down the street after the mouse. "He went thatta way."_

 _"Oooh! Mortimer!" The cow's eyes turned into hearts as she grabbed the clothes and chased after the mouse. Mickey and Minnie watched for a moment before they closed the door, laughing._

 _"You know that was pretty rotten, right?" Mickey chuckled._

 _"Hmm, really?" Minnie said with an innocent tone. "Seemed like a fitting punishment to me."_

 _He crossed his arms, narrowing an eye. "Indecent exposure, eh? An' what if that was me dressed like that?"_

 _She snickered, raising a hand to her mouth. "Wouldn't be indecent exposure to me. Actually, I wouldn't have a problem with it." She moved closer, eyes shutting half way. "Besides... Nobody else would see you because I'd keep you all to myself. And I'll definitely keep your offer in mind."_

 _He gulped, cheeks turning red._

 _She pecked his nose, then patted his chest. "Come on. We've got a table to clean up."_

 _Mickey smacked his forehead. "Oh, yeah! I gotta lock the door!" He ran off, leaving his girlfriend to giggle and shack her head at his adorable forgetfulness._

 _Minnie got a couple of brooms and walked back out to where the broken table was while Mickey saw the rest of the gang off. After he closed and locked the door, he joined his girlfriend to help clean up the mess. She handed him a broom with a light smile. He returned it and took the broom as the two started sweeping up the pieces of the table._

 _"Y'know, I could always just use the magic brooms," he suggested._

 _She stopped, leaning on the broom. "Remember what happened before when you tried to use them? Flooding Master Yen Sid's tower?"_

 _"Oh, yeah... That... Heh..." He rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed smile._

 _"We'll get it," she said, resuming sweeping. "Besides, I don't mind. I like it when it's just us here."_

 _"Ya don't think it's too quiet?"_

 _She shook her head. "Nope. I think it's romantic."_

 _"So, uh... What was 'at about me dancin' on the table?"_

 _She gulped, cheeks getting hot as she avoided looking at him. "I meant you would look much cuter and more handsome shirtless-" She smacked her forehead. She was unable to stop the images of him, wearing white pants, shirtless, and wearing a cute red bow tie, dancing around on a table playing through her head. With just her as the audience. "Well, I'd rather see my boyfriend dancing around like that some jerk I don't give a flip about!" she said in a huff, closing her eyes as her cheeks remained red. She exhaled deeply. "I'llll shut up now..." Her ears twitched at a familiar high pitched laughter next to her, and turned to see him holding his stomach. She threw a hand into the air with a roll of her eyes. "Great. Now you think I'm a perv."_

 _"Aww, no I don't, Min." He wiped his eyes and stepped closer to her. "I'm glad ya'd rather see me like that than Mort."_

 _"Of course I would," she said, a little smile crossing her lips. Her eyes squinched shut briefly. Darn it, she did it again._

 _He placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze up to his. His smile softened, then turned to a devious little smirk. "Any time ya want me t' dress like that an' dance fer ya, jus' lemme know."_

 _Her cheeks burned crimson, mouth forming an "o" as her brain temporarily shut down. He planted a tiny kiss on her lips, making her freeze stock where she stood. He pulled away, gave her a wink and started to resume sweeping, but he felt a smaller hand grab his arm. He turned back to see her smiling with as much devious smile as he'd worn just a moment before. That tiny kiss wasn't going to cut it with her. No siree. She wanted a real kiss right then._

 _"Not so fast, Mickey Mouse." She pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his, dropping the broom as jer arms wrapped around his neck as one leg rose behind her. His brain melted as he stood limp in her arms. After several seconds, she pulled away, giggling at his goofy expression._

 _"Wowza..." he said, speech slurred._

 _She giggled and patted his head. "C'mon. Let's get this mess cleaned up. Then we can go home. I soo want a nice warm shower." She bent down to pick up the broom she'd dropped._

 _"So ya don't want dinner?" he asked._

 _Her ears twitched. She turned her head to him. "Dinner?"_

 _"Yeah. I thought since it was Ladies Night, I'd take ya out t' dinner," he revealed with a wide grin._

 _The edge of her mouth curled up. "That sounds wonderful."_

 _"But if ya'd rather go home-"_

 _"No!"_

 _He stopped._

 _She cleared her throat. "I mean, no. I'd love that." She grinned. "The shower can wait. After tonight, dinner sounds nice."_

 _He pumped his fist in the air. "Hot dog!"_

 _She giggled at him. "Thanks, Mickey."_

 _"My pleasure, madam," he said, giving a bow, making her giggle. "So where do ya wanna go?"_

 _"Doesn't matter to me," she said, turning as she started sweeping again._

 _"Annnd about the shower ya mentioned..."_

 _She stopped, curious about what he would say._

 _"I could join ya if ya'd like."_

 _Her muzzle burned deep pink. She turned around to see him standing with a devious little grin. As an eye narrowed, she turned the broom around._

 _He saw and knew what was coming. "Well, gosh, look at th' time!" He broke into a run around one of tables._

 _"Mickey Mouse!" Minnie shrieked, cheeks flushed as she held the broom high in the air and chased after him, him laughing the whole time._

* * *

"Well, he got his comeuppance," Minnie said, matter of factly.

"An' ya don't think Clarabelle chasin' him home wasn't too extreme?"

She laughed. "No way! It was great! Perfect way to get back at him." Then she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her front to his side. "As I said then, you're welcome to dance on a table like that for me any time."

"I just may do that fer yer birthday," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Aww, but why wait 'til then?" she said, giving a cute pout.

"Heh, 'cuz it'll make a fun gift fer ya."

"Ohh, you have no idea," she said with a wide grin. She giggled and twiddled her finger on the bottom of his ear.

He knew they still needed to wash their legs, butts and lower fronts, and knew they needed to stand to do so. "Ya sure ya can stand?" he asked, knowing they had to stand to wash the rest of them. He could help her stand up but he wondered about her being able to stand on a sprained foot while she washed herself.

She gave a wave of her hand. "Oh, pff, of course I can." Then she gave him a wink. "Bedsides, I've got a nice strong fella in here with me. So I've got nothing to worry about."

Instinctively, he took hold of one her hands as he placed his hand on her waist, helping her stand up. The two mice stood in the tub, facing each other. Their gaze locked for a moment before he looked down to her foot briefly.

"Does it hurt t' stand?"

She looked down as she wiggled her foot, noticing that it felt better than it had when they first got in the tub. "Just a tad." She looked back up to him. "I'm good."

"I still wantcha to be careful."

She gave a gentle smile, placing her bare hand on his bare chest. She could hear the concern in his voice. It flattered her that he worried, although he could worry too much sometimes. Still she was grateful for the affection. "Oh, I'm not worried. I've got you with me. Hee hee!" She poked his nose playfully. Then she handed him the second bar of soap and cloth.

He took it and each started washing their lower fronts, backs, and legs. He stopped and watched her as she picked up a bottle of body wash. She noticed, and held the bottle close, allowing him to smell of it. His eyes closed as he hummed, his senses engulfed in the delightful aroma.

"Wow, that smells good!"

She turned it toward her. "It's Passion Peach Mango. Told you I got matching body wash."

He chuckled. "Great. So now yer gonna smell good enough t' eat."

She gave a playful smirk. "Hee hee! I don't see that being a bad thing, do you?"

"Not if you don't." As he resumed washing himself and she started using the body wash, another memory came back to him.

"Hey, remember when we were at that little cafe and I was playin' that pinball machine?"

"Sure do. You kicked it and totally destroyed it," she answered as she washed her arms.

"Do ya remember what I called ya?" he asked, a playful grin on his face.

Her cheeks pinkened, remembering what he said to her. "You said I was your treasure."

"Aye, lass. The cutest treasure ever," he said in his best pirate accent, leaning close to nuzzle her neck, making her giggle.

Pulling back, he laughed. "Aye, matey! And I'm here fer yer booty," he added before reaching behind her to give her little "booty" a gentle pinch, making her squeak from the sensation.

"Easy, matey. Or I'll make ye walk the plank," she said playfully, eyes half lidded as she moved her smaller and shorter closer. Then she raised a hand to poke his nose. "My booty is already yours, anyway."

"Aye?" he said, eyes and grin widening.

"Aye," she affirmed with a nod, followed by a giggle.

He chuckled, then continued with what he was saying earlier, his voice back to normal. "I remember hearin' ya tryin' t' make up yer mind in th' soda shop. Ya mentioned somethin' about watchin' yer figure?"

Minnie continued to wash herself off as she answered simply. "Eh, I just don't want to eat something that'll stick to me. Some things will, so I'm careful."

"But ya've got a great figure, Min!" he protested.

She blushed, flattered by and appreciative of his compliment. "Thanks, Mickey." She chuckled lightly. "Even though I'm not an hour glass figure." It was true. She was slender, only had light curves around her hips. She had a flat stomach, flat chest, and what _he_ described as a cute, firm, adorable little tush. Thinking about that always made her blush.

"I don't want ya t' be. Yer cute and beautiful as ya are," he told her, making her blush deepen. "Besides, ya get lots of exercise, anyway, don'tcha?" It was true. She was into many sports and various activities. And she exercised nearly every day. She stayed fit and healthy. Though her slender frame was also a result of her high metabolism. She could burn calories fast so it was easy for her to stay thin. Though she did eat healthy, she also liked some of the foods. She enjoyed a good salad. And she loved fruits and vegetables.

"You're right. I do get plenty of exercise." She leaned close, pressing her nose to his. " _You_ make sure of that."

"Oh, it ain't just me, toots," he remarked with a grin. "You make sure I get plenty of exercise, too. How many times do ya go int' heat again?" He wondered sometimes if she was actually going into heat all those times or if she just really wanted him right then and there. Not that he was complaining.

She giggled. "So? It's a fun way to stay fit, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and it's also a good way to damage furniture," he added before laughing.

She lightly punched his arm, laughing herself. "Hey, I blame you for the dent in the refrigerator."

"How was 'at my fault?"

"You put my butt against it. You're the one that pounded me into oblivion."

He laughed. "Yeah, that explains all the moving around yer legs did."

Her nose scrunched up. Then she grinned. "Hey, I have no control over my body when you get me going. Still, I blame you for that incident."

"Yeah, an' I blame _you_ fer th' time we knocked a picture off th' wall above the bed."

She stopped. "Hey, that was you!"

He paused, lifting his eyes in thought. They had been going at it, with him on top of her, and the picture above the bed fell down, bonking him on his head. The bed was shaking from their movements. She looked up at at just the moment it was about to hit him. She froze and started to yell out his name, but it was too late. Luckily, it was a small picture and had a light frame. But it still got his attention when it hit him. Both of them had to put their lovemaking on hold until they could stop laughing.

"Oh, right. That _was_ me." He rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, whoops."

"See?" she grinned.

He then pointed at her. "But it was _yer_ fault that one of th' bed sheets got tore."

"Okay, yeah, that was me," she admitted simply. "But hey, you were also to blame, too, y'know. If you hadn't been driving me crazy that night I wouldn't have tore the sheets."

"Those weren't th' only ones ya tore," he reminded her with a wide grin. "I lost count of how many ya ripped up like a wild animal."

"Oh, shush," she said, her nose wrinkling up before sticking her little tongue out. "A bed sheet here and there is nothing. What's a tore sheet every few nights." She snickered. "It's totally worth it."

"Don't ya have, like, a discount or somethin' 'cause ya hafta buy so many?" he chortled.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" she retorted. Then she thought for a second. "...Okay, maybe a little... But still, so what?" She waved her hand dismissively.

"An' what's a dent in the fridge."

They looked at each, grinning before they started laughing.

Minnie then got the removable shower head and started to spray herself off. Once she was done, Mickey, the adorable perv he was, couldn't resist. He leaned in to her little neck and sniffed. Her cheeks flushed but she didn't mind. Instantly, her now peach scented body filled his senses. He exhaled, eyes eyes drifting shut.

"Okay... Now I _know_ what I'm havin' fer breakfast, lunch an' dinner."

Her cheeks flushed deeper, but she had no arguments. "I foresee us getting some really good exercise very soon, tee hee!"

"So do I, my little blueberry muffin." He nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. Pulling back, he held up a finger. "Once ya get better."

She huffed, eyes lowering. "Uhg, fiiine."

He knew the only thing that remained was their feet. "Now I need t' get yer feet."

Her cheeks flushed a bit. She sat back down in the water as she raised the foot with the sprained ankle. He knelt down and gently took hold of her foot, and she felt a tingle go through her instantly. He gently pressed the cloth and soap to her foot as he began to wash as gently as he could, making sure not to twist her foot, or to tickle her.

However, her foot twitched. She couldn't help it. Her feet were ticklish. And even though Mickey was doing nothing intentional, it didn't stop the tingles or the involuntary twitching. Which he obviously noticed.

"Ya okay?" He stopped, concerned he'd hurt her more.

"Mm-mm," she said, biting her lower lip gently. "Just kinda tickles."

He remembered then, mentally smacking himself. "Aw, crud... Sorry, Mins..."

"No, no, it's fine," she said quickly. She enjoyed having him wash her, and returning the favor. "Go on. I'm fine. Really."

He hesitated for a second but then resumed. He ran the cloth between her toes, feeling a slight twitch from her foot and heard her giggle. He finished with that foot then moved on to the next. This time neither had to worry about her ankle. Though he still didn't want her to fidget since she only had one good ankle. He washed her foot, feeling her soft skin as he washed it gently. He leaned back in the tub when he was finished. "Done."

She sat up as he started to wash his feet. "You know, I can do that," she offered.

"No need," he said, and stood back up. "See?" He held out his hand as she smiled and took it, standing up in front of him, pulling the plug for the water to drain before she did.

She moved closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hee hee! Thanks again for taking a bath with me, Mickey. I love it when we do that." She noticed the feeling of their wet torsos rubbing together slightly as she hugged him. A feeling she loved.

He moved his arms around her slender waist, pulling her smaller frame closer. "Yer, welcome, Mins. Sorry about yer foot."

"Aw, no biggie. It'll heal up. I certainly wasn't going to let that ruin our tub time together. And thanks for washing me, too." She leaned up and pecked his lips before letting go.

"Yer also welcome fer that, heh. Thank you, too. Still don't know why ya insisted on washin' me."

"Because it's not fair for me to be the only one getting special treatment. And it's fun!"

He quirked a brow. "But I like givin' ya special treatment."

She giggled. "I know. But you deserve some TLC, too."

"I'm not th' one that slipped on a banana peel." He paused. "Ehhh, today, anyway."

"C'mon, you know that saying. All's fair in love and war." She snickered and poked his nose. Then she got the shower head, since she was closer, and held it. "Now hold still."

He chortled. "Whattaya think I am, part cat? I don't mind water." Then his devilish side kicked in again. "I'm actually used to it." He gave a cheeky grin. "Ya spray me a lot anyway."

She smirked, and reached down for the cold handle, turning back to him as she aimed the sprayer between his legs. "Do you need to... chill out?"

His eyes widened as he gulped. He shook his hands wildly. "Okay, I give! I give!"

Her smirk widened before she aimed the sprayer in the tub and turned on the hot and cold to get it the right temperature. "Wise choice," she said as she stood. She turned on the hot and cold handles and began sprayed him off. She couldn't help it as she watched the water drops cascade down his lightly ripped torso. The way they curved over his light abs, and ran down his stomach. She found herself grinning, biting her lip as she sprayed him off. Yeah, she was turned on, so what? _Hellooo, beef cake!_ she thought to herself.

After he was free of suds, she handed him the sprayer. He took it and started rinsing her off. And like she'd done to him, he too, found himself looking at her. Of course, she had a different physique than him, but it was still a sight to watch for him. He watched as the beads of water trailed down her chest, down her flat stomach, and down her hip bones and thighs. As she turned around, he also watched the droplets run between and over her shoulder blades, down the crease in her back and down her cute little tush. He watched as she slowly wiped her arms, her sides, watching the muscles in her back flex.

As she turned back around, suds free, she grinned as she took the sprayer from him. "I take it you enjoyed the show."

He shook his head, dumbfounded. "Wha...! I...! Ya...! Ya mean ya did that on purpose?"

She grinned, giggling cutely. "Yep. Totally did, heh heh!"

He grinned, an eye narrowing. "Why, ya sneaky, evil little minx."

"Well, it got a rouse out of you, didn't it," she chided.

He looked down at himself, then back up. "Gee, what gave that away?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, just the exciting view of your 'hot dog'," she grinned, then giggled. She pointed to the cold water knob. "Well, we could always cool you down a little."

He placed his hands over his lower extremities and turned around. "Noooo thanks!"

She erupted into laughter and giggles. He turned back around and reached over top of her, placing the sprayer back. The closeness made her place a hand on his chest as he leaned close. Her cheeks flushed as she was suddenly so close to his wet torso. He put the sprayer back in its place and stepped back, then reached for the towels on the rack. He held hers out to her. It was unmistakably hers. Pink.

"Thanks," she said, taking the towel from him as she started drying her hair.

"Yer welcome. ...Little minx..." he said, adding the last bit with a grin.

She stuck out her tongue playfully before continuing to dry herself off.

He dried himself off quickly and stepped out of the tub, offering his hand to her.

Minnie giggled and placed her hand in his. "Why, thank you, kind sir."

"Yer welcome, fair maiden."

She stepped out of the tub gently and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before wrapping the towel around herself, tying it at the top of her chest. As he finished tying the towel he had around his waist, he suddenly felt her warm arms move around his frame, and her smaller one pressed against his. She giggled, cheek pressed against his chest before she looked up to him, her injured foot raised behind her. "Thanks again for taking a bath with me, Mickey."

"Gosh, yer welcome, Mins. It was fun, ha ha!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hee hee, yes it was! We'll definitely have to do it again!"

He moved his arms around her back, pulling her smaller frame closer. "Yer already plannin' on that, I'm sure."

"Ahh, you know me well." She chuckled before leaning up to peck his lips. When they pulled apart, she hummed contently. "I love you, Mickey."

"Love you, too, Min."

She nuzzled her nose to his then let go of him and turned to the small cabinet next to the sink, where their wedding rings and gloves lay.

"Need some help getting dressed?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, I can get dressed. She turned her head back to him. "But you can watch," she added with a little grin, sticking her tongue out playfully as she turned her hips a bit.

"Was plannin' on doin' that anyway, ha ha!"

They got their gloves and put them on. Then she picked up his ring and handed it to him as she picked hers up. Before she could put it on, he took it from her.

"Ah ah. Allow me." He knelt down and took her left hand.

Her heart began to flutter as her right hand raised to cover her heart.

He slipped the ring on her finger and stood. "I like puttin' yer ring back on," he said with an impish smile.

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, and took his hands as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Then she took his ring, took his left hand, and slipped the ring onto his finger. "There." She looked at the ring, then back up to him with a sly grin. "You know what this means, don't you?" The silence indicated to her he hadn't a clue. Poor, cute boy. "It means you may now kiss the bride," she finished coyly.

He wiggled a brow, grin widening. "Don't hafta tell me twice." He leaned in, her meeting him half way, as they shared a kiss.

When they pulled apart, he couldn't help but chuckle at a memory. "At least this time ya actually let me have a little chance. When I was first told t' kiss ya, ya didn't give me time t' do anything."

Her cheeks flushed at the memory of her pouncing him at the alter, kissing him first. "Well, I was excited. You were finally my husband and I was your wife. I couldn't wait any longer to kiss you."

"Ha ha! Well, I wasn't complainin'!"

She gave his nose a gentle poke with her finger. "Oh, you."

He knelt down and picked her up bridal style, making her squeak at first from the sudden motion, then giggle as she realized what he was doing.

"Now t' carry ya across th' threshold." He glanced back to the doorway then back to her. "Uh, heh... Even if it is th' bathroom door."

Her arms moved around his neck as she rested in his arms. "So what wouldja like for dinner?"

"No, yer not cookin'," he protested. "I can make somethin'."

Her head tilted. "Mickey, you know I love you dearly, but I'm not exactly hungry for ham, cheese, ham and tomato sandwiches with cheese."

He lifted his eyes in thought. "Mmm... How 'bout we order pizza?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good."

He turned to the doorway as he started out the bathroom. He stopped at the door and she flicked off the light. "So what wouldja like?"

"Cheese, obviously," she said, giggling afterward.

"Thick or thin crust this time?"

She grinned. "You know I like it big and thick." She made sure to put emphasis on the big and thick part, making his cheeks burn red, and making her laugh. "Thick crust. You want supreme or pepperoni?"

"I-" He stopped, suddenly feeling a very cool draft. He looked down, seeing his towel had come undone and was now around his feet, leaving him completely naked. "Aw, cheese whiz."

Minnie looked down, saw the towel, and began to laugh, burying her face in the side of his neck.

He used his tail to pick up the towel before they continued on to the bedroom to get dressed, joining in on her laughter.

Just another average day for the two mice.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
